heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Mitchell Rosenberg
Sunrise and Malibu In the mid-1980s, Rosenberg ran the small Los Angeles-based comics distributor Sunrise Distributors. Rosenberg's experience running Sunrise showed him that the new way comics were being distributed created openings for new, smaller publishers. He also recognized that the advent of the Macintosh computer allowed a small company to look bigger. This led to Rosenberg's 1986 financing of Malibu Comics, as well as the small publishers Malibu Comics later created, acquired, and distributed, including Eternity Comics and Adventure Comics."Distributor Finances Five Publishers," The Comics Journal #115 (April 1987), pp. 12-13. Malibu's first launch, Ex-Mutants, was, as Rosenberg once said in an interview, "Turned out to be a hit" and "all on a $400 marketing budget." During his time at Malibu, Rosenberg led comic spin-offs into toys, television, and feature films, including the billion-dollar film and television franchise Men in Black, based on the Aircel/Malibu comic The Men in Black by Lowell Cunningham. Rosenberg's experience with Sunrise, however, was not as fortuitous, as the distributor began to suffer cash flow issues in 1987,"Sunrise announces it may not pay some publishers until July," The Comics Journal #115 (April 1987), p. 24. and abruptly folded in 1988"Sunrise Creditors Meet," The Comics Journal #122 (June 1988), p. 22. during the infamous "black-and-white implosion." Malibu survived and Rosenberg brokered a deal in 1992, in which seven top-selling artists defected from Marvel Comics to form Image Comics. Rosenberg signed the artists to a label deal which made Malibu the publisher of record for the first comics from Image, giving the upstart creator-run publisher access to the distribution channels."Bye Bye Marvel; Here Comes File: Portacio, Claremont, Liefeld, Jim Lee Join McFarlane's New Imprint at Malibu," The Comics Journal #148 (February 1992), pp. 11-12.Platinum Studios: Awesome Comics. Accessed February 3, 2008 This subsequently led to Malibu breaking all sales records for independent comics, as in 1992 Malibu grabbed almost 10% of the American comics market share,"NewsWatch: Malibu Commands 9.73% Market Share," The Comics Journal #151 (July 1992), p. 21. temporarily moving ahead of industry giant DC Comics."Malibu Moves Ahead of DC in Comics Market," The Comics Journal #152 (August 1992), pp. 7-8. By the beginning of 1993, however, Image's financial situation was secure enough to publish its titles independently, and it left Malibu."Image Leaves Malibu, Becomes Own Publisher," The Comics Journal #155 (January 1993), p. 22. Malibu was sold to Marvel Comics in 1994.Reynolds, Eric. "The Rumors are True: Marvel Buys Malibu," The Comics Journal #173 (December 1994), pp. 29-33."News!" Indy magazine #8 (1994), p. 7. During this period, Rosenberg worked with Adobe Photoshop software to develop the then-leading standard for the computer coloring of comic books. Platinum Studios Rosenberg established Platinum Studios in 1997. Platinum's "Macroverse Bible", a new universe of comic characters created by Rosenberg, includes titles such as Cowboys & Aliens, Atlantis Rising, Blood Nation and Unique, being developed by DreamWorks at Disney. Rosenberg produces comics and develops a slate of live-action feature films and television series based on current and upcoming comic books. He is also working to create new comic books, including electronic comics with animated panels, voice-overs, sound effects, with music from record labels like Virgin and Hollywood Records. Personal life Married since 1992, Rosenberg lives in California with his wife and two daughters Karlee and Kendall Rosenberg. Filmography Producer * Ultraforce (1995) * Night Man (1997) * Men in Black (2002–2007) * Jeremiah (35-episode maxi-series, 2002–2004) * Dead of Night (2010) * Cowboys & Aliens (2011) * The Witchblade (2012) | ProfessionalHistory = | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = References External links * *Rosenberg's bio at Platinum Studios }} Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:American businesspeople Category:American film producers Category:American television producers Category:Comic book publishers Category:University of Denver alumni Category:Place of birth missing Category:Date of birth missing